Sonic the Hedgehog-The knight and the slave
by IzzyTheAssassin
Summary: Skylar is the squire of sir Shadow the hedgehog the best knight in the Eggman kingdom but one day her life is turned upside down with a spiral of weird events and forming a forbidden love with Sliver her best friend and one of king Eggman's personal slaves falling in love with a slave is illegal and Skylar knows she risks being killed if anyone ever found out.
1. Prologue

It's late at night Shadow is on his way back to the castle after a rough day of fighting off men from the dark empire he was about 2/3 of the way there when suddenly he hears something in the tree line it sounds like a baby?

He gets off his horse and walks over to the source of the sound and finds a basket and removes the blanket and finds a small pink hedgehog inside.

"A baby?, what are you doing here"? Shadow asks him self

He picks up the baby and looks at her emerald green eyes for some reason he sees something in this child that reminds him of himself he smiles and walks over to his horse.

 **(At the castle)**

Shadow arrives at the castle and walks into the thrown room and bows at king Eggman.

"Your majesty I have return".

"Ah sir Shadow you're back" Eggman saids

"And what do you have in your hand"?

"A baby I found her on my way back she was alone".

"I see let me see her"

Shadow walks over to Eggman and hands him the baby he looks at the small newborn.

"Hmmm very young no older than a few weeks at most but she dose looks healthy". king Eggman explains

"Perhaps when she's older she would make a good slave".

"Wait". Shadow shouts

"What seems to be the problem Shadow". Eggman asks

"I just realize that we need more squires perhaps when she's older she could become one".

"I see but who will be her mentor"?

"I will".

"Are you sure Shadow it hasn't been long since you know what happened".

"I'm positive"

"Alright then she's all yours".

Eggman hands the child back to Shadow who looks down and smiles at her.

"You better know what you're doing Shadow i'm putting a lot of trust in you" Eggman saids in a stern voice

"I wont let you down your majesty".

"Good you are dismiss".

Shadow leaves the thrown room and makes his way to the barracks but on the way he runs into lady Blaze.

"Shadow you're back".

"Hello Blaze I see your day was well".

"Kind of boring but".

That's when Blaze notices the baby.

"Umm Shadow what's with the baby"? Blaze asks

"I found her on my way back she's my new future squire". Shadow answers

"Whoa Shadow a new squire already"?

"Well not straight away I need to wait a few years before then".

"Yeah but still I'm shock".

"Trust me I'm shock too". Shadow responds

"Well I had a long day and I need all the rest I can get".

"I hear ya and if you need any help with the new baby let me know".

"Thanks Blaze I'll see you in the morning".

 **(At the barracks)**

Shadow arrives at the barracks and walks into his room he places the baby on his bed and starts a fire he then picks her up and sits on his bed and looks down at her.

"Quite one are you"?

The only response he gets are baby nosies.

"Hmmmm what should I call you little one"?

Shadow thinks about a name for a few minutes and finally finds one.

"I found it how about Skylar you like that name"?

Skylar laughs and grabs Shadow's nose

"I'll take that as a yes"

Shadow puts down Skylar on his bed and takes out an empty draw from his dresser and turns it into a small bed and place Skylar in it.

"I'll get you a crib in the morning this should do".

He picks up the makeshift bed and places it on the desk he then goes in his bed and slowly slips into a deep sleep.

 **(13 years later)**

"And thats the story on how I found you". Shadow saids

"Wow I can't believe you found be in the woods". Skylar says shock

"Well it's sad but true".

"I see, Shadow"?

"Yes"?

"Why do you think I was left there"?

"Well I don't know my guess is that you where from a village that was attacked for the dark empire and your mother left you there to hide you".

"Oh I see".

Shadow looks up at the sky and sees that it is high noon.

"Well looks like our break is over ready to continue training"?

"Yeah I'm ready".

Shadow and Skylar head back to the training hall ready to continue training.


	2. Everyday life

So being the squire of the best knight in the entire kingdom is suppose to be fun right? well not for me now don't get me wrong I love Shadow as my mentor and he's also like a father figure to me but the problem is that Shadow is ALWAYS busy and I rarely get to train with him because he's either too busy with knight stuff or at some short of meeting but yesterday he was able to train with me for the whole day and even told me the story on how he found me. but today is going to be like any other day wake up get dress go to the training hall train with Espio until noon have lunch then train some more until Espio saids I can leave then I do whatever I want till dinner then read a book then finally go to bed and repeat and it's been that was since I was seven the age where kids can become squires and then when you turn eighteen you take the knight's test and if you pass you become a knight. I make my way to the training hall but when I enter instead of Espio being there nagging at me for being a few minutes late Blaze is there and she looks censure.

"Sorry Skylar but Espio has a cold so you have the day off". Blaze tells me

"Oh but can't you just replace him or something"? I ask

"I would but I have my own squire to handle".

"Oh okay then".

I walk out and make my way to the main courtyard where the older squires train like sixteen and seventeen I sit on a rock and just watch from afar stuck in my own world thinking about what Shadow told me about my past and about how my mom was nowhere to be found but I still wonder where she was and is she dead or alive answers I may never know the answer too.

"Hey Skylar".

I'm snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of my best friend Silver one of king Eggman's personal slaves although people find it weird my best friend's a slave I don't care and nether dose Shadow which is cool.

"Hey Silver".

"You okay you looked kind of spaced out".

"Yeah just doing some thinking".

"Oh so nothing new".

I laugh at Silver's comment cause It's true I can't go five seconds without thinking but It's just in my nature.

"Oh real funny Silver like you don't do the same".

"Hey"!

Next thing I knew we were both laughing and poking fun at each other and that's when Knuckles came over to see what was going on.

"What's so funny over here I can hear you both a mile away". Knuckles teases

"Sorry Sir Knuckles we were just making fun of each other". Silver saids in between laughs

"I see but aren't you supposed to be training Skylar "?

"Espio's sick I have the day off". I tell him

"And Shadow"?

"At a meeting with king Eggman".

"I see then I'll leave you two to go back to what you were doing".

Knuckles leaves and me and Silver go back to talking but a few minutes later he has to go.

"Sorry Skylar I just remember I have to go down to the farms and help with his animals".

"Alright I'll see you later".

"Okay see you".

Silver leaves leaving just me and my thoughts and then I start to wonder if I had a father and if so what was he like but sadly I may never know It's been 13 years since Shadow found me and no one has reported a lost child so at this point I've just accepted the fact that they may be dead or worse but you may be wondering what's worse than death will I'll tell you being a slave for the dark empire. When I was six one of the older squires told me horror stories of how they torture people and treat not just there slaves but people like dirt and in the dark empire if you were not rich or did not know there king personally your life was a living hell. Looking back he may of just of been trying to scare me but I'll tell you IT WORKED! I got up from my rock and was making my way to the barracks and I was almost there until someone started calling my name.

"Skylar"! the voice called

I let out a groan when I saw who it was it was Leo one of the older squires he was my friend don't get me wrong but I can sometimes find him annoying. But when he got closer I saw worry in his eyes and I knew something was not right so I ran over to him to see what was wrong.

"What is it Leo". I ask trying to act clam

"It's Shadow he's looking for you".

A red flag went off in my head usually when Shadow is looking for me when I know he's suppose to be at a meeting something's wrong.

"Can you show me where he is"?

"Yeah follow me".

Leo starts running off and I follow closely behind.

We arrive at the main courtyard where I just was and I see Shadow standing by the castle door looking like he's waiting for someone once he sees me he runs over and starts to speck.

"Skylar good I was looking for you".

"Is everything alright".

"Yes everything is fine but I want you to go grab your bow and horse and meet me by the drawbridge".

"But why".

"I'll explain later".

I let out a nod and run back to the barracks and go to my room and grab my bow and put it around my back and then run over to the stables and get my horse Olly and make my was to the drawbridge once I'm there I see Shadow on his horse and stop in front of him.

"Good you're here follow me".

"Yeah but what are we doing"?

I could tell he was getting annoyed at me a bit but he sighs and saids this.

"I need to go somewhere but I need you to come with me I want to tell you more but I will when we get there".

I'm confused by what he tells me but instead of asking more questions I just say okay.

"Alright let's go where running later".

Shadow runs off and I follow close behind not knowing what lies ahead of me.


	3. The Attack

We arrive at what looks like a out post a few miles outside the castle we put are horses in the stable and go in once inside we are greeted by someone who looks like the general.

"Sir Shadow glad you made it". he said censure

"I came here as fast as I can what seems to be the problem"?

"It's the dark empire a platoon was seen a few miles from here and the day before we where sent this".

The general hands Shadow a letter and he began to read it once he was done he looked at me then back at him.

"I see...then what's the plan".

"We have none that's why I called you".

Just then one of the guards runs over to the general.

"Sir the platoon that was seen a few miles back is at the front gate there leader wishes to speck with you".

"Go to the front gate and tell them I'll be there".

"Yes sir".

The guard runs off then the general puts his attention back to Shadow".

"Sir Shadow I fear that whatever this platoon is here for may not be good". He tells him

"I agree we should be careful".

Finally the general takes notice at my presence then looks back at Shadow.

"Do you wish for me to get a guard to take your squire to a safer location"? He asks

"No I'm sure Skylar will be fine".

"Alright then we should get going".

Shadow and the general walk off I follow behind not looking forward to what events may unfold.

 **(At the gate 3rd person)**

The three of them arrive at the front gate and see a black wolf with a scare over his right eye with a demonic grin stretch across his face.

"Why hello general Sherman what a honor to be in the presents of someone as famous as you". The leader said

"Hugo the feared what do you and your platoon want"? The general ask

"What we aren't allow to just stop by and say hi"?

"You did so leave before I make you".

"That may be a problem because you see I was given orders by my general to take over this out post and that's what I plan to do".

"It's six agents 100 you're severely out numbered".

"Oh really"!?

Out of nowhere dozens of soldiers from the dark empire showed up all of them ready to fight Hugo looks at Sherman with a evil stare.

"Everyone attack". Hugo yelled

Just then almost every soldier that appeared starting running towards the gate Shadow runs it the front gate with Skylar closely behind Shadow then turns to Skylar and tells her something.

"Skylar I need you to go to give me cover fire with your bow go up the wall near the front gate". Shadow says

"Alright I'm on it".

Skylar runs off making her way to the top of the wall as she's doing this the front gate is blown up and Dark empire soldiers run into the outpost with Shadow fighting off as many as he can. Skylar then makes her way to the top of the wall and takes out her bow and grabs a arrow and aims her shot the takes a deep breath and fires hitting the closest soldier near Shadow. She does this for quite some time until a few soldiers finally notices Skylar.

"Up on the wall". Skylar could hear one of them yell

Skylar runs from her spot and takes cover behind some barrels she then grab another arrow and places it in her bow she takes a deep breath and quickly leaves cover shots and dives back into cover she knows she hit someone because she hears someone scream and then go silent.

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow is behind a cart trying to catch his breath luckily for him Skylar is up on the wall giving him cover fire he looks around him to try and find the general but unfortunately or him Hugo finds him, grabs him, and slams him to the ground.

"Well, well, well Sir, Shadow the hedgehog". Hugo says

"The emperor will pay me handsomely for your head".

Hugo draws out his sword and Shadow does the same the tensely stare at each other for about ten seconds finally, Hugo makes the first move. He sprints towards but misses Shadow then strikes and there swords clank. This goes on for 15 minutes them taking turns striking at one another until Shadow loses his footing Hugo takes advancing of this and knocks him down pinning him with his swords.

"This is goodbye sir, Shadow it's a shame it has come to this".

Hugo raises his sword ready to finish him off when suddenly.

"NOOO"!

Skylar supers speeds last minute and blocks the fatal blow with her dual swords then pushes Hugo back.

"Aww the little squire is trying to protect there mentor how cute".

Skylar runs and tries to attack Hugo but instead Hugo grabs her and throws her into a wall he then slowly walks up to her and stabs her on the abdomen but despite the pain Skylar kicks one of his leg and tries to crawl away but is once again grabbed Hugo makes it so there eyes meet and specks.

"You're brave for a mere squire". He starts

"But you still have a lot to learn".

Hugo then throws Skylar back into the wall then kicks her.

"Now to finish the job".

But before Hugo could even turn around a sword enters is chest and he falls to the ground to face Shadow one last time.

"If you really believe you can defect emperor Shay then you have another thing coming".

Shadow watches as the life from Hugo drains from his eyes until finally he breaths his last breath once, Shadow knows that Hugo's dead he runs to Skylar who is trying to get up but struggles Shadow runs to Skylar caching her before she falls.

"Skylar say something." Shadow says in a panic

"D...d...did I do it?" Skylar asks in a daze

"Did what?"

"H...help."

"Yeah...you helped you saved my life too."

"Heh...cool."

The general and other two men run over to Shadow while the two soldiers try to stop the bleeding the general talks to Shadow.

"What happened?" the general asked

"Hugo attacked me...Skylar came and saved my life."

"Sir she's fading!" One of the soldiers said

"I'll take her back the the castle." Shadow says

"You can't do that she'll bleed out to death before you even get there." The general says objective

"I have to try."

Shadow picks up Skylar and runs to his horse Diablo he then puts Skylar in front of him and jumps onto Diablo and makes his way to the castle as fast as he can while still trying to keep Skylar awake

"S...s...shadow...what's g...going on?"

"I'm trying to get you help just stay with me Don't close you'r eyes."

"I'll...t...try."

A few minutes later Shadow finally reached the castle but to him it felt like a eternity. Shadow gets off his horse, grabs Skylar and runs to the castle and crashes through the barracks and places her on her bed.

"Whoa what happened Shadow?" Knuckles asks concern

"Skylar got stabbed get me a medic!"

"On it."

Knuckles runs off while Shadow rip off the front haft of Skylar's chest plate and apples pressure to the stab wound to try and slow down the bleeding.

"Shadow...i...is it bad?"

"I don't know there's too much blood to tell."

"I should've stay up the wall."

"NO!,...I'm glad u didn't I would've been killed if you didn't."

"I...I know but I didn't listen to you."

"Skylar...sometimes it's better to trust your gut then listen to what people tell you because sometime your gut knows more."

I...I."

"SKYLAR!"

Skylar starts to go pale and fade in and out of consciousness barely even able to say finally Knuckles comes running in with the medic and 3 nurses

"What happened here?" the medic asked

"She got stabbed with a sward." Shadow answers impatience

The medic walks over to Skylar and starts to clean the wound Shadow tries to see the the Medic stops him.

"You need to leave I need peace in order to do my work."

"I want to stay." Shadow objects

"Well if you know how to clean a wound and stitch it up without feeling sick be my guest."

Shadow sights and leaves the room shortly after, Knuckles follows they both head to the chow hall to sit and wait.

"Man I can't believe something like that happened." Knuckles says

"I...don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Shads don't beat your self up things like this happen all the time."

Shadow says nothing he just looks down at the table fidgeting with a spoon finally Knuckles can't take the silence and make a excuse to leave.

"I'm going...to go get us food I'll be back."

Knuckles leaves and Shadow continues to fidget the spoon about 15 sceonds go by until Espio and Blaze walk towards Shadow and they both look concern.

"Hey Shadow you doing alright?" Blaze asks

"We heard what happened to Skylar." Espio adds

"How do you guys even know?, I didn't even tell you yet."

"Knuckles told us, we bumped into him as we we're leaving." Blaze answers

"Heh makes sense."

The three of them are silent now really knowing what else to say but luckily for them Knuckles comes to break the silence.

"Hey Shadow I ummm got you some food." Knuckles said while putting a bowl of soup in front of him

"Thanks." Shadow mumbles

Shadow grabs his spoon and starts taking small bits of soup Knuckles, Blaze, and Espio notices this so try to lighten the mood.

"So ahhh you should of seen the fight Carson and Leo got into this time." Knuckles says

"What was it about?" Espio asks

"No clue they tried to hide it after I started walking towards them."

"Yep, that sounds like them."

Blaze, Espio, and Knuckles all start to laugh but when they look at Shadow he's just looking down at the table.

"Look guys I appreciate you all trying to cheer me up but Skylar possibly dying isn't really a good time to joke around."

"We understand that Shadow but you may be over reacting stuff like this happen all the time." Knuckles says

"I am NOT over reacting Skylar could've died in my arms she was barely coherent by the time I got to the castle."

"Well, you're acting as if Skylar's never gotten hurt before."

"I am aware Skylar has gotten hurt before but to the point where she could've DIED?!"

"Whatever Shadow, I'm done arguing."

Knuckles leaves the table Blaze and Espio just look at each other then look at Shadow.

"I think I'm going to check on Skylar."

Shadow then leaves the table leaving Espio and Blaze wondering what to do finally, a light bulb goes off in Espio's head.

"Maybe you should talk to him Blaze, out of the three of us your the one that can get him to open up." Espio explains

"I can try but, I've never seen him like this or at lest not in a long time."

Blaze leaves and makes her way over to the barracks she walks inside and walks down the hallway until, she finds Shadow leaning over the wall next to the door to Skylar's room. She walks over to Shadow and stands next to him.

"How you doing?"

"Okay I guess."

The two of them are silent until Shadow out of the blue asks a question.

"You think Skylar will be okay?" He asks looking down at the floor

"Well...yeah I believe so she may be young but she's strong."

"Heh you really think so?"

"Well, when you have Shadow the hedgehog as your mentor it tends to happen."

They both let out a little chuckle and sigh of relief Shadow then looks at Blaze and let's out a little smile.

"Heh guess I needed that." Shadow starts

"Thanks."

The door to Skylar's room opens causing the two to jump a bit. Shadow turns around and the Medic is the one at the door

"I did all I could Skylar will make a full recovery and just needs rest." The medic says

"Thank you Miss. Mia." Shadow responds

"Actually you have her chest plate to thank it took most of the blow and prevented the sward from hitting any vital organs." Doctor Mia explains

"I see...Thank you."

"No need to thank me just doing my job."

Miss. Mia leaves and Shadow walks into Skylar's room seeing her fast asleep he smiles and closes the door and looks at Blaze.

"I think I'm going to call it a day I need to...process everything that has happened today."

"I think I'll do the same."

Shadow walks off in the direction of his room, once there he steps inside and starts a fire in the fire place he then takes off his armor and puts it on it's stand finally, Shadow goes into his bed and finally sleeps ending the eventful day.

 **A/N: Welp that took a long time to write (mostly because I had writers block) but anyways, hoped you all enjoyed it and more coming soon later peeps**

 **Izzy**


End file.
